Flamon is back to the real world Part one
by Dragi
Summary: i think somethign has happened to the chapters, that they not in right order and some missing . season 02,03 and 04 crossover. Takouji and Taito. Its my first story I have writen been adopted by MiaHarpy
1. Flamon is back New

Okay I have re-write chapter 1 to 10. I hope you like the things I have changed and all. Please let a review and tell if it got better to read.  
  
I dont own digimon  
  
Flamon is back to the real world  
  
Chapter 1: Flamon is back  
  
It was a half-year since Malomyotismon was destroyd and is was just one week since Takuya and the others come through the portal to the real world and something happend to Takuya.  
  
(Normal pov) Kouji come inn to Izumi`s room were Izumi and the unconcious Takuya. "Hey how is he doing have he awake yet" Kouji asked. "No, but Kouji were shall we have Takuya in the meanwhile he is this you remember what Ophanimon he will get normal after we have destroyd the evil." Asked Izumi. Kouji leaned against the wall "he could be here to he get to normal if its fine for you and I dont have forgot what Ophanimon said" he said. "Its fine by me but what if he dont want to be here." She answer. (Kouji smile)" you dont have to be afraid of that I know him that good." He said. "Okay if you say so but what about his mom and dad they have call the police already" She answers. " Yes but people cant se him like this and what should we say to you`re parents." Said Kouji in a serious tone. "He could be my pet" Said Izumi and smiled. "O.. kay hey he begin to wake." Said Kouji and looked at Izumi strangely Then they saw Takuya begin to wake up. "Hey were am I. The last thing I remember is that Agunimon throw me to the portal to the human world." Takuya said as he woke up "Hey Takuya how you feeling" asked Izumi. "I just got a bad headache." Answer Takuya "That's good but you must stay here to we have destroyd the new evil." Said Kouji "Is there a new evil and why must I stay here to we have destroyd the new evil" asked Takuya and was confused Then Izumi`s parents come inn Izumi`s room "IZUMI WHAT IS THAT" shouted Izumi`s "Its a dog and I Kouji got it to me can I have him please mom please dad" She said Izumi`s parents just stood and glaring at Takuya. "Can I" She asked again "Well if you promise me to take good care off it and he doesn't do something bad to the house okay" said Izumi's dad "Yes dad and tank you so much" she said with joy Gave her mom and dad a big hug. Takuya was very confuse. Izumi`s parents have walk dovn to the kitchen. "Can you tell me what is going on" Takuya asked and was really confused. "Well when we come through the portal you was change to a digimon and because of that you must stay here. Ophanimon say that when we have destroy the new evil you will get to be normal again." Kouji answer "What hey I am that digimon again" Said Takuya and looked as his body.  
  
TBC 


	2. The pet Takuya New

Flamon is back to the real world  
  
The pet Takuya  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What hey I am that digimon again" Said Takuya and looked as his body. "Yes we now and Ophanimon says we must find some other digidestine and theme up with them and go and destroy the new evil and you are now my pet to you get to normal plus Ophanimon say you can still spirit evolve." Said Izumi to Takuya. Takuya nodded "But why must I be here and be your pet?" asked Takuya "Because you`re parents will not recognise you and since Izumi have told her parents that she got you from me and they have say its okay then now you are her pet to you get normal." Said Kouji "WHAT" yelled Takuya "No but and stop yelling. The only thing we must now is finding the other digidestine who have defeat Malomyotismon and then destroy the new evil okay." Said Kouji "Okay but who is Malomyotismon?" asked Takuya "Forget that hey I have a idea I bring you some food. You are well hungry since it's a week since you have eat." Said Izumi "When you mention that I feel kinda hungry." Takuya said as his stomach rumbled. "I think I must go home or else my dad is going to be really mad" said Kouji "Thats okay I can follow you to the door then get the food to Takuya." Said Izumi "Bye Kouji" Said Takuya "Bye" said Kouji when he and Izumi walk out the door.  
  
(Takuya`s pov)  
  
`Why is it only me who change to a digimon and why off all people must I be Izumi`s pet. `  
  
(Normal pov)  
  
Izumi come inn and saw Takuya was thinking of something so she walk to him and shake him a litle "w.what" asked Takuya and come to his sense again.  
  
Izumi giggled. "Here you have your food I must go dovn and eat with my mom and dad so when you are finished you can do what you want but never go out of my room okay." Said Izumi "Okay thats fine by me bye" said Takuya. "Bye" said Izumi as she walks out the room and walk down. When Takuya was done with the food he had fall asleep on Izumi`s bed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*NEXT DAY* "Takuya..Takuya.TAKUYA GET UP" yelled Izumi "Just 5 more minutes" was Takuya`s answer to Izumi " You just got 1 hour and we shall meet Kouji and the others soon" said Izumi and just push Takuya of the bed "Hey what was that for" he asked and rubbed his head since he fall on his head. "Because you won`t get up and here take this around your neck okay" she said and throw Takuya a dog callar. Takuya glaring at the callar. "Hey why must I have a dog callar around my neck" asked Takuya a litle mad "Because you are a dog and dogs cant go free here you now and we shall be inn the park and there must all dogs have callar or they take them." She answer "Hey I don't even look like a dog and doesn't even know how to be one." Said Takuya. Izumi smirked "well of all animals you look more like a dog then other animal and Kouji shall teach you how to be one today." Answer Izumi Takuya crosses his arms "I don't want that thing around my neck and don't want to be a dog" Takuya said angry. Izumi tackle Takuya to the ground and took the dog callar and put it around Takuya`s neck. "Get it off" Takuya yelled to Izumi "No and now we can go and you do as I say or else I'm going to carry you all the way understand." She said to Takuya "Yes I do" Takuya said Izumi with a little grow in it but she did not hear it.  
  
When they was near the park a litle girl drop her ball and when it past Takuya (since Takuya was Flamon a hybird rookie he love to play just like a litle child) Takuya run after the ball and Izumi drop the band so she must run after Takuya. Takuya ran after the ball and just ignored Izumi`s call for him when he got the ball someone picked him up and walk inn to the park. When he saw who was carry him he got litle afraid it was Izumi and she was really mad. When they come to the others Tomoki asked why Izumi was carry Takuya. "Because if some one drop some ball he will run after it and I will not run after him again." Izumi said in a angry voice that make Takuya to whimper. Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei and Kouichi laught off what just Izumi said when the other was done with the laugh they begin and talk about the trouble they have now.  
  
TBC 


	3. The first time we meet New

Flamon is back to the real world  
  
The first time we meet  
  
(Izumi`s pov)  
  
Hey Takuya you are going to be at my room to i get home from school okay i said all Takuya said sleepy was okay i giggled Takuya was really tired from playing all the time after we have talk but when we stop play with him he was really redd off embarrassing, when we come home he got food and right after that he had fall asleep on my bed again so i must sleep on the couch. And Kouji don`t have to teach him how to be a dog because of flamon`s instinct he was like a puppy but only he hate that callar he must have around his neck and i`m glad he dont get it off Izumi giggled off the thought Izumi you`re bus is here come before you get late my mother said bye Takuya i said before i run to the bus.  
  
1 hour later (Takuya`s pov) That was a good nap hey where are Izumi o she is at school that`s right but what shall i do when Izumi is at school  
  
5 min later It`s so boring her i tink i og to school to se if it is something to do there but i must hide inn tree`s or else if Izumi or the others se me they get really mad.  
  
(Normal pov) just when Takuya come to the school he had hide inn the biggest tree inn the school but one thing he did not now was that it was two other digimon inn the tree but they was over him and he did not see them.  
  
Hey patamon is that a digimon who is under us inn this tree gatomon asked patamon: yes i think it is but what are he doing here I don`t now, what if he is after Kari and the others gatomon said Patamon: i dont now hey we can og and ask what he is doing here. Gatomon : okay but if he try anything he is dead okay. Patamon okay then let`s og dovn to him.  
  
(Takuya`s pov) This is boring i thought this will be more fun then be inn Izumi`s room.  
  
(normal pov)  
  
Hey who are you patamon asked Takuya got scare and almost fall from the tree Takuya: hey who are you and dont sneak you onn me you scare me really bad. Sorry but i am gatomon and this is patamon and are you a digimon and why are you here gatomon asked i am a digimon and my name are Takuya. And why i am here is because it was so boring to be inn Izumi`s room so i came here to se what they do takuya answer so you are a digimon partner then Takuyamon patamon said Takuyamon hey my name are Takuya not Takuyamon and what are digimon partner Takuya asked okay Takuya is your name. And i am partner with Kari and patamon is partner with Tk and they help us to digivolve to our forms and whot some others of us we defeat malomyotismon. You are the digidestine who defeat malomyotismon takuya asked Yes but we are not digidestine we are partners whit the digidestine like kari she is a digidestine and i am her partner understand gatomon said I understand and this is just great now we dont have to run around town to find the digidestine who defeat malomyotismon Takuya said Why must you find the digidestine who defeat malomyotismon Patamon said reddy to battle becaus ophanimon said we must find the digidestine who defeat malomyotismon and team up whit them to destroy the evil. Is it a new evil now gatomon asked yes and when we defeat that evil i can get to normal then be a flamon Takuya said patamon and gatomon just glaring at Takuya whit confusion Ooh i can tell you later why to the others is here with you`re partners okay Takuya said  
  
It`s lunch time on the school  
  
Hey Kari what shall you do after school Be with Tk Izumi asked Kari blushing very much Izumi kari said Izumi giggled and then a explosion Ladydevimon come and laugh evily. Kari and Izumi moved back from where they have come from then Flamdramon, stingmon, halsemon, digmon come Kari are you okay davis and the others asked and then they saw Izumi Izumi are you okay junpei asked when he and the others come Kari Tk gatomon and patamon said gato hu who is that Kari asked when she saw Takuya run after them He is Takuya who is a flamon Patamon answer for gatomon Takuya Kouji and Izimi shouted to Takuya who just ignored them and walk to Kari and her grupp hello nice to meet you and can you and you`re grupp help us to defeat the evil we must defeat ophanimon said we must have help from the digidestine who defeat malomyotismon Takuya said Takuya can we take that after the fight so you can og out there and fight because if you have not saw that has come some more evil digimon kouji said Okay Kouji Takuya said and run to the fight Halsemon and digmon was now inn the rookie form and unconcious flamdramon has change to Exveemon and dna with stingmon to paildramon. Gatomon and patamon has run to battle to and have digivolve to angewomon and angemon. The new digimon who had come was Icedevimon, marinedevimon, skullsatamon and myotismon (not the one inn season 01 or 02) Takuya was throw inn the school so when he come out from the school he was Agunimon Hey were come that digimon from davis asked Hey agunimon kick that digimon ass Kouji shouted to Agunimon agunimon is Takuya`s human Hybird form Izumi said Paildramon and angemon was now back to the rooki form and was inn no form to battle more so iy was all up to Takuya and Angewomon ( Kouji and the others dont evolve to digimon because other humans can see them) Agunimon slide evolution burninggreymon puro barrage Takuya sendt to skullsatamon. Takuya you must unite evolve okay Okay Takuya said and became flamon. Wind to fire said Izumi ice to fire said Tomoki and Takuya unite evolve to Emperorgreymon and use the attack nine.headed dragon ranks on all the evil digimon then the fractal code come and Takuya scaned the codes. Come onn i take all away from her before the police come all the digidestine, digimon and the warriors fly on Emperorgreymon to the park when all was on the ground Fractal codes was all around Emperorgreymon and when the codes was gone a flamon was standing inn Emperorgreymon place Kouji run to Takuya Hey how you feel kouji asked I feel tired and weak and then Takuya past out Kouji took Takuya before he fall to the ground It look like it`s my turn to carry you Kouji said to him self and carry Takuya to the others. So will you digidestine help us to defeat the evil inn the digital world Tomoki asked the digidestine sure why not we are the digidestine and is our jobb to protect the digital world Kari said and i will help my friends you now Izumi. Tanks Kari you are a very good friend and tanks you others to for you will help us. Can i ask a Questen Davis asked sure Kouichi said are all you partner whit only one digimon Davis asked No they are all Legendary warriors said a Digimon who was come whit another digimon Hey Bokomon and Neemon said Izumi What are legendary warriors I will tell you said Bokomon.  
  
Ps: I dont write what Bokomon is going to say inn the next chapter inn next chapter will It be if Takuya will stay to Izumi or not. And i have a questen shall it be a  
  
Takumi or Takouji write to me if i shall have a Takumi or Takouji and it will now take a time before the next chapter i have alot of home work and i shall have two test inn to days so i must read allot to the test but i shall try and get it update before 4 days okay and review review please i love to have review that make me feel happy. And Tanks for all the reviews 


	4. Brothers meeting New

Flamon is back to the real world  
  
The first time we meet  
  
(Izumi`s pov)  
  
Hey Takuya you are going to be at my room to i get home from school okay i said all Takuya said sleepy was okay i giggled Takuya was really tired from playing all the time after we have talk but when we stop play with him he was really redd off embarrassing, when we come home he got food and right after that he had fall asleep on my bed again so i must sleep on the couch. And Kouji don`t have to teach him how to be a dog because of flamon`s instinct he was like a puppy but only he hate that callar he must have around his neck and i`m glad he dont get it off Izumi giggled off the thought Izumi you`re bus is here come before you get late my mother said bye Takuya i said before i run to the bus.  
  
1 hour later (Takuya`s pov) That was a good nap hey where are Izumi o she is at school that`s right but what shall i do when Izumi is at school  
  
5 min later It`s so boring her i tink i og to school to se if it is something to do there but i must hide inn tree`s or else if Izumi or the others se me they get really mad.  
  
(Normal pov) just when Takuya come to the school he had hide inn the biggest tree inn the school but one thing he did not now was that it was two other digimon inn the tree but they was over him and he did not see them.  
  
Hey patamon is that a digimon who is under us inn this tree gatomon asked patamon: yes i think it is but what are he doing here I don`t now, what if he is after Kari and the others gatomon said Patamon: i dont now hey we can og and ask what he is doing here. Gatomon : okay but if he try anything he is dead okay. Patamon okay then let`s og dovn to him.  
  
(Takuya`s pov) This is boring i thought this will be more fun then be inn Izumi`s room.  
  
(normal pov)  
  
Hey who are you patamon asked Takuya got scare and almost fall from the tree Takuya: hey who are you and dont sneak you onn me you scare me really bad. Sorry but i am gatomon and this is patamon and are you a digimon and why are you here gatomon asked i am a digimon and my name are Takuya. And why i am here is because it was so boring to be inn Izumi`s room so i came here to se what they do takuya answer so you are a digimon partner then Takuyamon patamon said Takuyamon hey my name are Takuya not Takuyamon and what are digimon partner Takuya asked okay Takuya is your name. And i am partner with Kari and patamon is partner with Tk and they help us to digivolve to our forms and whot some others of us we defeat malomyotismon. You are the digidestine who defeat malomyotismon takuya asked Yes but we are not digidestine we are partners whit the digidestine like kari she is a digidestine and i am her partner understand gatomon said I understand and this is just great now we dont have to run around town to find the digidestine who defeat malomyotismon Takuya said Why must you find the digidestine who defeat malomyotismon Patamon said reddy to battle becaus ophanimon said we must find the digidestine who defeat malomyotismon and team up whit them to destroy the evil. Is it a new evil now gatomon asked yes and when we defeat that evil i can get to normal then be a flamon Takuya said patamon and gatomon just glaring at Takuya whit confusion Ooh i can tell you later why to the others is here with you`re partners okay Takuya said  
  
It`s lunch time on the school  
  
Hey Kari what shall you do after school Be with Tk Izumi asked Kari blushing very much Izumi kari said Izumi giggled and then a explosion Ladydevimon come and laugh evily. Kari and Izumi moved back from where they have come from then Flamdramon, stingmon, halsemon, digmon come Kari are you okay davis and the others asked and then they saw Izumi Izumi are you okay junpei asked when he and the others come Kari Tk gatomon and patamon said gato hu who is that Kari asked when she saw Takuya run after them He is Takuya who is a flamon Patamon answer for gatomon Takuya Kouji and Izimi shouted to Takuya who just ignored them and walk to Kari and her grupp hello nice to meet you and can you and you`re grupp help us to defeat the evil we must defeat ophanimon said we must have help from the digidestine who defeat malomyotismon Takuya said Takuya can we take that after the fight so you can og out there and fight because if you have not saw that has come some more evil digimon kouji said Okay Kouji Takuya said and run to the fight Halsemon and digmon was now inn the rookie form and unconcious flamdramon has change to Exveemon and dna with stingmon to paildramon. Gatomon and patamon has run to battle to and have digivolve to angewomon and angemon. The new digimon who had come was Icedevimon, marinedevimon, skullsatamon and myotismon (not the one inn season 01 or 02) Takuya was throw inn the school so when he come out from the school he was Agunimon Hey were come that digimon from davis asked Hey agunimon kick that digimon ass Kouji shouted to Agunimon agunimon is Takuya`s human Hybird form Izumi said Paildramon and angemon was now back to the rooki form and was inn no form to battle more so iy was all up to Takuya and Angewomon ( Kouji and the others dont evolve to digimon because other humans can see them) Agunimon slide evolution burninggreymon puro barrage Takuya sendt to skullsatamon. Takuya you must unite evolve okay Okay Takuya said and became flamon. Wind to fire said Izumi ice to fire said Tomoki and Takuya unite evolve to Emperorgreymon and use the attack nine.headed dragon ranks on all the evil digimon then the fractal code come and Takuya scaned the codes. Come onn i take all away from her before the police come all the digidestine, digimon and the warriors fly on Emperorgreymon to the park when all was on the ground Fractal codes was all around Emperorgreymon and when the codes was gone a flamon was standing inn Emperorgreymon place Kouji run to Takuya Hey how you feel kouji asked I feel tired and weak and then Takuya past out Kouji took Takuya before he fall to the ground It look like it`s my turn to carry you Kouji said to him self and carry Takuya to the others. So will you digidestine help us to defeat the evil inn the digital world Tomoki asked the digidestine sure why not we are the digidestine and is our jobb to protect the digital world Kari said and i will help my friends you now Izumi. Tanks Kari you are a very good friend and tanks you others to for you will help us. Can i ask a Questen Davis asked sure Kouichi said are all you partner whit only one digimon Davis asked No they are all Legendary warriors said a Digimon who was come whit another digimon Hey Bokomon and Neemon said Izumi What are legendary warriors I will tell you said Bokomon.  
  
Ps: I dont write what Bokomon is going to say inn the next chapter inn next chapter will It be if Takuya will stay to Izumi or not. And i have a questen shall it be a  
  
Takumi or Takouji write to me if i shall have a Takumi or Takouji and it will now take a time before the next chapter i have alot of home work and i shall have two test inn to days so i must read allot to the test but i shall try and get it update before 4 days okay and review review please i love to have review that make me feel happy. And Tanks for all the reviews 


	5. They found him New

Flamon is back to the real world.  
  
They found him  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(Normal pov)  
  
"Okay then we call the others and then we meet her tomorow and think of a plan." said Davis. "Hey where are Takuya?" Tomoki asked. "I dont now. Do some one else?" Izumi asked. "No." said the others. "We must go and find that troublemaker." said Kouji angry. "Yes Kouji but dont be so angry." said Izumi. "Dont be angry it's my fault that he is gone and what if some people finds him." yelled Kouji. Kouichi walked to Kouji and took a hand on his shoulder "Kouji its no one's fault but did some one see where he run? Said Kouichi to his brother. "I now he run after the ball that way the ball I kick." said Neemon proud. All the others sweet dropped of what Neemon said. "Hey Neemon why did you do that? Did you not know that if Takuya sees a ball he will go and play with it to some take it?" Tomoki asked. "I did not know sorry." said Neemon. "Oh Neemon why did you not tell us that Takuya ran after the ball?" Kouji asked, "Because you all was busy" said Neemon. "Neemon is Neemon," said Junpei "You stupid bakamon" shouted Bokomon to Neemon. "Hey I have a idea." said Tk. "What?" said Izumi. "We can split up and we can go one with digimon and one with spirit what you think okay but some one must be three." said Yolei. "Then you three girls together and I and Tk, Davis and Kouichi, Junpei and Ken and then Tomoki and Cody okay." said Kouji. "Okay" said every one. "What about us" said Patamon (ups sorry I forgot and say that Patamon was here to sorry) "uhh you three can come with us okay" said Kouji "okay" said Patamon, Bokomon and Neemon. Then they walk inn diffrent parts off the park.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya`s house  
  
Takuya`s mom was inn the house and waiting for Takato and Shinya to come home then she heard a car who come and walk to the door and see that it was Takato and Shinya. "Hey you're home why did it take so long?" then she saw Takato pull out a body from the car who look like a half human and a half dog. "Dont ask questen Rika I will tell you every thing when we are inside the house okay." said Takato and walk inn with Takuya`s limp body. "Okay." said Rika. "Mom will he be okay?" asked Shinya. "I don't now sweet heart." said Rika. "I put him inn Takuya`s bed. Is that okay for you Rika?" asked Takato. "Okay I will help you but why have you take him home with you?" asked Rika. "Because when I drive to get shinya. He ran inn the way I was about to hit him when this thing pushes Shinya away and he was hit instead off Shinya. And Shinya feel bad off what just happend so I said we could take him home." Said Takato. "What he just risk his life for Shinya but why?" Said Rika. "I dont now maybe we can ask him later but not now I think he dont want to tell about it after what happend okay." Said Takato. "Fine I go to Shinya and Talk to him about this and that it is okay." Said Rika. "Okay go you, but can you call you're sister just to check him that its noting wrong with him?" Asked Takato "Of course I can Takato I call her right away okay." said Rika. "Good." said Takato. Then Rika took the phone her sister Alice. "Hey Alice is it you?" Asked Rika. "Yes its me what's up since you call?" Said Alice "Can you come her and see if a b..boy he is not very good right now do you think you can?" asked Rika "Of course I can Rika is it Shinya?" Alice asked "Yes, yes it is he." Rika said "Rika are you sure you feel good?" Alice asked "Of course I am but can you come right away?" Asked Rika "I come right away okay." Said Alice "Tank you Alice se you soon. After this phone call Rika walk to Shinya. "Hey Shinya. Do you feel okay?" Asked Rika. "Yes mom. But will he be okay?" Shinya asked his mom. "Yes he will you're aunt will come and see him." said Rika. "But dont let the other people see him or they will just experiment on him okay." Said Shinya "Of course we will not let them do that Shinya I think you shall go to bed and. Tomorow he will be awake and then he will be just fine I just know it okay." Said Rika. "Okay mom." Said Shinya a little unhappy of what his mom just told him. He runs to the bathroom and then to his room and then he have fall asleep.  
  
"Hey Takato how is he? Alice is right here soon." Said Rika. Then they heard the this boy moving and then he has his eyes half open.  
  
( Takuya`s pov) I try to open my eyes and when I got them a little open I dont see right clear but what I think I see is my mom and Dad.  
  
(Normal pov) "Mom, dad" said Takuya before he fainted again. "Takuya" shouted Rika and remember his voice and hug him and begin to cry because she has her boy home "I dont believe it but its Takuya what have happend to him?" Said Takato.  
  
TBC 


	6. Brotherly love Part 1 New

Flamon is back to the real world.  
  
They found him  
  
(normal pov) okay then we call the others and then we meet her tomorow and think of a plan Davis said Hey where are Takuya Tomoki asked u i dont now do some one else Izumi said no said the others we must og and find him said Kouji angry yes kouji but dont be so angry Izumi said dont be angry its my fault that he is gone and what if some people find him said Kouji kouji its no one`s fault but did some one see where he og said Kouichi i now he run after the ball that way the ball i kick Neemon said proud all sweet dropped Hey neemon why did you do that Tomoki asked i was bored said Neemon ohh neemon did you not tell us that Takuya ran after the ball Kouji asked because you all was busy neemon said neemon is neemon said Junpei You stupid bakamon shouted bokomon to neemon. Hey i have a ide said Tk what said Izumi we can split up and we can og one with digimon and one whit spirit what you think okay but some one must be tre said Yolei said then you tre girls togheter and i and Tk, Davis and Kouichi, Junpei and Ken and then Tomoki and Cody okay said Kouji Okay said every one. What about us said patamon (ups sorry i forgot and say that patamon was here to sorry) uhh you tre can come whit us okay said Kouji okay said patamon, bokomon and neemon. Then they walk inn diffrent parts off the park.  
  
Takuya`s house  
  
Takuya`s mom was inn the house and waiting for Takato and Shinya to come home then she heard a car who come and walk to the dor and see that it was Takato and Shinya. Hey youre home why did it take so long then she see Takato pull out a body from the car who look like a half human and a half dog. Dont ask questen Rika i will tell you every thing when we are inside the house okay said Takato and walk inn with Takuya`s limp body, okay said Rika (it`s not Rika and Takato from tamers okay ) Mom will he be okay Shinya asked i don`t now sweet heart said Rika i put him inn Takuya`s bed meen while is it okay rika Takato asked Okay i will help you but why have you take him home with you Rika asked because when i drive to get shinya he ran inn the way i was about to hit him when this thing push Shinya away and he was hit instead off Shinya and Shinya feel bad off what just happend so i said we could take him home said Takato what he just risk his life for Shinya but why Rika said I dont now maybe we ask him later but not now i think he dont want to tell about it after what happend okay Takato said fine i og to Shinya and Talk to him about this and that this thing okay Rika said okay og you but can you call youre sister just to check him that its noting wrong with him Takato said of course i can Takato i call her right away okay said Rika good said Takato then Rika took the phone her sister Alice Hey Alice is it you Rika asked Yes its me whats up since you call Alice said can you come her and see if a b..boy he is not wery good right now do you think you can asked Rika Of course i can rika is it Shinya Alice asked Yes yes it is hehe Rika said Rika are you sure you feel good Alice asked of course i am but can you come right away Rika asked i come right away okay Alice asked Tank you Alice se you soon. After this phone call Rika walk to Shinya Hey Shinya you feel okay asked Rika yes mom but will he be okay Shinya asked his mom yes he will youre aunt will come and see him said Rika but dont let the other people see him or they will just experiment on him okay Shinya said Of course we will not let them do that Shinya i think you shall og to bed and tomorow he will be awake and then he will be just fine i just now it okay Rika said okay mom Shinya said a litle happy of what just his mom told him. He run to the bathroom rom and then to his room and then he have faal asleep. Hey Takato how is he Alice is right here soon then they heard the this boy moving and then he has his eyes half open.  
  
( Takuya`s pov) I try to open my eyes and when i got them a litle open i dont see right clear but what i think i see is my mom and Dad.  
  
(Normal pov) Mom dad said Takuya before he fainten again Takuya shouted Rika and remember his voise and hug him and began and cry because she has her boy home i dont beliv it but its Takuya what have happend to him Takato said.  
  
I will take the brothers love inn the next okay and the other digidestine and warriors will not come inn the next chapter as you now it. please review review please i will update soon. 


	7. Brotherly love Part Two New

Flamon is back to the real world  
  
Brotherly love part 1.  
  
Hey did you guys found him Tk asked no said the others Hey i think we og home and try to find him tomorow and if he have run out of your hous Izumi he find the way back to Kouichi said yea he did then he shall come back Kouji said feel litle happy yea then we meet here after school tomorow okay Kari said Okay all of them said. Then they walk home.  
  
(Kouji`s pov)  
  
Where are you Takuya you cant just disappeared please come back i love you and i now Izumi love you to and you love her but please come back to me or us please why do you cry Kouji Kouichi asked me because i love Takuya and now he is missing and we cant find him what if he is hurt or something Kouichi i said and cry more dont worry Kouji we find him just fine i promis you my brother said you think so yea he will Kouji yea he will my brother said i just hope it for you Kouji i hope he is really okay when we find him Kouichi thought.  
  
(Izumi`s pov)  
  
Hey Kari Yolei Who boys do you like i asked and smirk. U...I think i love Kouji he is so cute with his bandana Yolei said I like Kouichi hehe Kari said and blushed but Izumi who do you like Kari asked ooooh i like Takuya hehe and i blushed very much.  
  
(Normal pov)  
  
Hey i think your sister come now i og and meet her so you can be with him if he wakes up okay Takato said okay Takato said Rika happy because Takuya was back to her. Hey Alice Takato said Hey Takato is Shinya okay Alice asked yea he is but can you hurry i think that car hit can be worse then it look like what the car hit Shinya Alice asked inn a litle voice Now its not Shinya but you can well ceep a secred Takato asked Yes of course i can Takato but who was hit by a car Alice said Its Takuya he puch Shinya off the way and the car hit him and its i who hit him Takato said sadly I can og and check him right away take me to him Alice said a litle hurry. Rika let your sister take a check on him now Takato said Okay Takato and laid Takuya back to his bed then she and Takato let Alice og inn. What is that Alice said frightened Its Takuya he was litle awake not longe ago and then he said mom dad then he fainted again and i remember the voice off my son said Rika Hey will you be alone while you check him Alice Takato asked yea that will be fine i call you if he wakes up okay Alice said okay we og down now bye Takato said and walk out with Rika.  
  
So let me see its nothing broking bones but i think you must have some thing to just drink to get the strangth to wake up and i just now how to get something you will drink inn you sleep then she walk out to warm some milk.  
  
Hey Rika do you have a some milk you can warm so Takuya can have so he get the strength to can get better Alice asked yes i can just wait alitle so i can get it.  
  
(Takuya`s pov)  
  
Why is it so dark here i want to get up i hope Shinya is okay after what happend. Hey what is this i can feel inn my mouth it was some gummy and when i prest it it come something warm to drink and its taste good (i hope you people now what Takuya have inn his mouth) hey where the warm drink og by the why i feel kinda sleepy.  
  
(Normal pov)  
  
now you can take it out and inn the morning he will wake up said Alice after Rika have done that they walk out and Alice sleep over to her sister.  
  
Next day  
  
(Takuya`s pov)  
  
"Hey do you feel alright" i heard Shinya asked i oppend my eyes and see inn Shinya`s eyes Shinya i said Takuya Shinya shouted and throw him self at me and give me a big hug i laught off the face off Shinya yes its me Shinya is you alright of what happend on the motorway i asked Its you who shall have that questen you got hit off dad`s car Shinya said What was it dad I said inn shock yes mom and dad are worry about you i og and get them said Shinya Shinya wait i want to say you something i said inn a hurry Shinya stopped and turns around to face me. I love you to and i have miss you very much my self i am sorry that i dont was here on your birthday party but what you say if we og to a movie you want to og on and i will pay it all okay i said to him i saw he was happy he ran to me and gave me a bear hug Tank you so much brother and then he ran out to my mom and dad i just lie down on the bed .  
  
(Normal pov)  
  
Rika, Takato, Alice and Shinya come inn to Takuya and Rika run to him and hug him good to see you to mom but can you let og of me now Said Takuya ooooooh Takuya you dont now how i miss you but what have happend to you said Rika its a long story its fine we have give Shinya free from school and we can sitt here to you have finhis your story.  
  
To be continued 


	8. All people think I am a girl New

Flamon is back to the real world.  
  
All people think I am a girl.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Takuya get up or you get late at school." Said Rika. "Just 5 more minute mom." said Takuya. "No Takuya get up so we can try your new clothes. Now get up, Shinya is already ready now so come on." Said Rika "Okay" Takuya said. When he come out his room his mom took him and carried him to the bathroom to bath him, she took off the clothes he has as Flamon off him. When she put him inn the shower to clean him. Takuya did not like the water in his fur so he was fighting his mom to get out. But when she took him in the neck-skin he whimpered while his mother was bathing him, but he stop with the fighting since when she held him in the neck-skin he just got pain from that. She even dyed his hair brown. When they where finish, She took out the towel and begin to make his fur dry. It took a time before he was dry. Then she walked out to get new clothes to Takuya.  
  
When Takuya got out from the bathroom Shinya giggled of Takuya he was wearing a long girl dress and a big sweater and a hat like Izumi`s but black all his clothes was black but his shoes was the same he whore inn the digital world his mom had get some new but his hair was brown like his normal hair and some how that night Takuya got his goggles back and have them around his neck ( the callar was destroyd when he digivolve to Empeorgreymon) "Takuya you look cute." said Shinya. Takuya blushed and Rika giggled with Shinya. "Hey it's not funny." Said Takuya and blushed more. "Well let's go down and eat and after that we go to school, and Takuya you will not come to school before your next class okay." His mother said  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^¨¨¨  
  
School Park  
  
"Bye mom see you after school" said Takuya. "Yea and Takuya can you take Shinya to his class and take him home after school?" Rika asked. "Yea mom I can bye." Said Takuya "bye" said Rika and drove home.  
  
"Okay Shinya lets go to your class then which homedoor is it?" Takuya asked. "I have 48 Takuya." Said Shinya. And was not happy to be at school. "Shinya what is it? Is some one who is mean to you Shinya?" Takuya asked. "No its nothing lets go now." Shinya said and run a little as he did some boys walk to Shinya while he wait to Takuya to come.  
  
"So Shinya you got a monster now, It is well you who make all the monster come to school the first day." One off the boys said, and the rest off boys laught at Shinya. "So shall you cry to make your monster to save you or you loser brother off yours hu?" said another boy. Then the boy who asked feels a strong-arm on his back who push him inn to a tree. "Who are you calling a loser." the person back him yelled at him. "Takuya kanbara" he said a little afraid off the person who was holding him against the tree. "Hey let him go girl." One off the other boys said. The person smirked and throws him at them. "Who are you calling girl Ryon I am a boy." Said the boy and walk to Shinya. "Are you okay Shinya? Is it them who is bad to you?" He asked. "Yes." Said Shinya and just hug the person. "Dont worry I will make them stop calling me a loser and stop them to be bad to you." Takuya said and walk to the boys. "Hey Shinya has no monster and was not the one who bring the monster and I am Takuya Kanbara and I was the monster who scared you off inn the park. Plus I was not runnig away home I was hiding because off my form so if you not stop off being bad to Shinya you will wish you have never meet me." said Takuya angry and took Shinya and walk away. "There here is your homeroom now I must go to my room. Bye, see you after school Shinya." Takuya said and walk off. "Bye" said Shinya.  
  
"Hey Izumi you said Takuya call you last night." Kouji said. "Yea he said he come to school but not when or where we shall meet." Said Izumi. "Hey who is the girl over there?" said Davis. "Where have I seen her before?" said Tk "I dont know, but I think I have meet her before." said Kouji "Maybe from the place you have been before you come here." Said Kouichi "Yea it can be that." Said Kouji then it rings to the children to walk inn.  
  
Inn the classroom "Well Takuya its good to see you again, you can sit inn the back off the class room right where the window is okay." The teacher Lena said. "Okay." Said Takuya and walk to his seat and sit down, then the rest of the children come. "Hey who is the new girl?" said Davis and Takuya blushed of that he said. "That's not a girl Davis its Takuya. It has happend something to him and no one can do anything to get her back to normal." Lena said. Every one glaring at Takuya. Takuya blushed more. "Now children sit down you can take the questen inn the lunch period" she said.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lunch period  
  
"Hey Takuya wait." said Kouji and run to his friend. "What happend in the park when we last saw you?" Kouji asked. "Well I meet Shinya and he got scared and run to the motorway then dad come driving and was to hit Shinya, so I run and push him away and I got hit by the car and past out. When I woke up my mom and dad let Alice take a blood test for be sure I was me and then I have been with my family to today thats all." Takuya said. "Wow" was all Kouji said. "But nice dress." Kouji said and smirked. "Hey its not funny my mom think that this is the only way from hiding my tail." said Takuya. "yea Takuya I have something to tell you." Said Kouji "What will you tell me Kouji?" asked Takuya "I-I-I-love you Takuya," said Kouji.  
  
To be continued 


	9. Deamon is back and kidnapping New

Flamon is back to the real world.  
  
Deamon is back and kidnapping  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Takuya just glares at Kouji. "What did you just say Kouji?" asked Takuya "I said I love you Takuya kanbara." Kouji said and blushed madly. "Kouji I love you to." Said Takuya and blushed but because of the colour of his fur they could not se it. "But Kouji I think school is not the best place for this you know people who hate gay." Takuya said "Yea we can talks after school okay." said Kouji "Fine that will be better then here lets walk to the others." Said Takuya.  
  
Then a portal open right before Kouji and Takuya, they backed away from the portal then a digimon stood there while the portal was still open. "What do you want?" asked Kouji and stood inn front of Takuya. "Heh so you are the legendary warrior of light I can see it of the way you act. And I bet the rookie digimon behind you are Takuya kanbara the legendary warrior of fire or shall I call you the child of fire?" He asked with a smirk. "Who are you?" asked Takuya. "And by the way the name is Flamon and dont forget it okay." said Takuya. And he did not like the way that digimon act. "My name is Deamon one time I was here inn this world to get ken but now he is not important. I am here to get some one else who is more special then him and with that I can take over this world and the digital world." said Deamon. "And who is that?" said Kouji. Before Takuya or Kouji could do something Deamon just comes inn full speeds and took Takuya and push Kouji long way to he hit the wall to the school. "Thank you Kouji minamoto now I have the boy I need to take over both worlds." said Deamon. "Let me go, let me go." yelled Takuya to Deamon. He just laughs to Takuya and then he said goodbye to Kouji and walk inn the portal then it was gone. "No Takuya." shouted Kouji.  
  
Then the digidestine and the legendary warriors come. "Kouji what happend?" asked Kouichi and bent down to Kouji. "That stupid digimon, he took Takuya and now he will use Takuya to take over this world and the digital world." said Kouji. He had tears in his eyes. "Kouji who was that digimon?" asked Tk. "His name was Deamon." Answered Kouji. "What Deamon but we sent him to the dark ocean and we close the portal how could he get out?" shouted Davis. "He come true a portal and he leave in a portal with Takuya. Maybe he is in Dark Ocean and he can open the portal in there. We must get Takuya out of there and get him from that stupid Deamon. When I see him again I will do something that he will remember not to do this ever again." Kouji said and now he was really mad at Deamon. "Hey Kouji who shall tell Shinya and his family?" asked Izumi. "I do it." said Kouji. "But I have an idea but then we all must drop school tomorow and we go to the digital world or dark ocean to find Takuya and get him from that stupid Deamon." Said Kouji.  
  
After school  
  
"Hey Shinya I have something to tell you and its about your brother. He has been kidnap by the monsters but me and my friends will do all we can to get him back." said Kouji. "Okay." said Shinya. And he begins to cry Kouji tried his best to comfort Shinya. He walk Shinya home and he talk to his parents about what happend and Rika said she will help them so she could get her son back from Deamon. But it was something Kouji or Shinya did not know was that Rika and Takato was Tamers. And Rika`s digimon and Takato`s digimon was now Takuya`s and Shinya`s digimon. Takuya got Renamon and Shinya got Gulimon. So Rika give Shinya Takuya`s d-arc and Takato gave his to Shinya and then Renamon and Gulimon come from a room where Shinya and Takuya have never been inn. "Are you my digimon partner?" asked Shinya. "Yea and now we must go to the digital world to save your brother." said Gulimon and smiled at Shinya. "Renamon you go to so when you find Takuya get him home okay." said Rika "Okay Rika I can come here and get Shinya tomorow if you want." said Kouji. "Yea that will be good then we see you tomorow bye." Said Takato "bye" said Kouji.  
  
On the street (Kouji`s pov)  
  
'Why must it be you Takuya. Why not me you are the one who have the hard time and like Izumi and the others they dont, and it look like they dont care either. Please Takuya be okay I will find you I promise you I will and I will kick Deamon`s ass. Hope you dont are in pain. I shall have been on better guard then this would never happend'  
  
"Kouji, Kouji." Takuya yelled true my d-tektor. "Takuya where are you?" I said. "I am in the dark castle in the dark ocean. Please Kouji get me out of here before its too late" then the line was cut. "Takuya" I shouted no answer. 'Takuya I save you I promise I will save you from Deamon. '  
  
To be continued 


	10. Shinya got a new digivice New

Flamon is back to the real world  
  
Shinya got a new digivice.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Shinya ready to go to the digital world?" Kouji asked. "Yea I hope we really find Takuya." said Shinya. "Goodbye mom goodbye dad." said Shinya then they walk to the train station. When Kouji and Shinya walk down the street they heard a voice from Shinya`s phone. It was Ophanimon who talked true his phone. "Shinya Kanbara you are chosen to be Takuya`s partner that you will help him and digivolve to his mega form and that will be the same as to Gulimon you be his Tamer. Then you can make him stronger and when you have made Takuya to digivolve to mega you will be able to destroy Deamon." then Ophanimon's voice was gone and his telephone was turned to a D-arc. "Cool now I have two. Gulimon now nobody can stop us from defeat Deamon." he said and danced with Gulimon. "I hope we can get Takuya to that mega form quick." said Kouji to him self. Kouji and Shinya run down the street to the train station. "Hey guys sorry we are late Shinya got a new D-arc." said Kouji. "But he already got one what shall he with one more?" asked Davis. "Well he will be Takuya`s Tamer or partner and when Shinya have got him to his mega form we can defeat Deamon." said Kouji. "Cool then we can kick that idiot Deamon." Said Davis. "There are Trailmon every one ready," said Izumi. "Yea." said the others then they walk inn to trailmon Worm "we will save you Takuya I promise you." Was the last thing Kouji said to himself.  
  
To be continued 


	11. well come and save you

Flamon is back to the real world.  
  
We'll come and save you Takuya  
  
_____________________________________  
  
In Deamon`s castle  
  
Takuya was lying on the cold floor with a dog cellar around his neck and a rope that was stuck to the wall and the callar In a dark room in the castle it was no widows or nothing but a door and a bowl with water on the ground. Deamon had give Takuya a shot so he was really weak and was not able to stand up all he could do was to drink the water of the bowl and lie on the ground. The door open and Takuya looked up to see who it was. It was Deamon. He walked up to Takuya and lifted him up by the cellar so Takuya have his hands on the cellar so he could breath.  
  
"What do you want" asked Takuya in a small voice. Deamon laughed at Takuya "Well I am here to get some of your powers again" he said and got out his special item and took it on Takuya`s back and start to  
  
absorb Takuya`s power and Takuya yelled in pain. When Deamon took it of Takuya past out of the lose of the powers of his. "When I have enough power from you no one can stop me from taking over the real world and the digital world" he said and laughed at Takuya and just drop him on the ground and walk out.  
  
To the others.  
  
"Hey do you guys know how we can go to the real world?" Kouji asked the digidestine. "Well I can use my 3-D to get to the dark ocean," said ken and start to open the gate to the dark ocean. Ken has now no problems with open the gate. "Well let go" shouted Davis as every one run true the portal. "Well I have a question where do we look for Takuya" asked Shinya before anyone could say something his d-arc begins to show him where Takuya was. "What's that" Shinya asked. "it show you where Takuya is" said Renamon. "Okay lets go then" said Kouji and they all begin to walk the way to Deamon`s castle.  
  
TBC 


	12. Free Takuya from Deamon

Flamon is back to the real world.  
  
Free Takuya from Daemon  
  
"Hey there is the castle," said Shinya as they have walk in a good while now. "Well I think we shall split up in two groups" said Kouji "Yea" said Kari "Then I have a idea Kouji, I, Kari, Yolei, Shinya and Tomoki is one group and Kouichi, Davis, Cody, Ken, Tk and Junpei. "I think I will go alone to find Takuya. And Shinya I think it will be smart if you gave me the cards and his d-arc to me" Renamon said. "Okay here you have them" Shinya said and gave them to Renamon. "Renamon take this thing to so we know if some one have got Takuya to a safe place" said Tk as he gave Renamon his D-Terminal to Renamon as she took it she nodded and was gone. "She has just start to look for Takuya," said Gulimon. "Okay then lets get in the castle and free Takuya now," said Kouji. "Yea" said the others as they walk to the castle they walk in the two groups and walk to different ways in the castle.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ Kouji`s group ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Where do you think he have hide Takuya?" asked Shinya " "I don't know Shinya but we will find him" said Kouji "I really hope we find him soon or else I think we are in deep trouble," said Kari.  
  
^^^^^^^^^ Kouichi`s group ^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well how long do you think we must walk to we find someone?" asked Junpei. "I don't know Junpei" said Kouichi. As they walked around did they not see the room where Daemon was.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^ Where Renamon is ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Renamon was running though the castle and has not been seen by anyone. She was long way down in the castle and then she opens a door where Takuya was lying unconscious on the ground and was chained to the wall. So all she did was use her Diamond storm (I don't know her attacks) then she walked to Takuya`s limp body and lift him up and just cut the cellar of and walk out." I will get you out of here Takuya" she said as she run fast to the exit of the castle. When she got out she run a long way from the castle she took the D-Terminal she got from Tk to send a mail to Kari. When she did that she put it away  
  
and run more to a little place where she could hide from Daemon and his servants.  
  
TBC 


	13. I got a new digimon?

Flamon is back to the real world.  
  
I got a new Digimon?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ Kouji`s group ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey Kouji I got a mail and Renamon have got Takuya out of the castle" said Kari in a happy tone.  
  
"That's good send a mail to the others and then we leave this place to make a plan to stop Daemon okay" said Kouji. "Okay" she said and sends a mail to Davis.  
  
^^^^^^^^^ Kouichi`s group ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey every one I got a mail from Kari and she said that Renamon have got Takuya out of the castle that we shall go out and make a plan to stop Daemon." Said Davis. "Okay then let's get out of here," said Kouichi.  
  
^^^^^^^ Hiding place to Takuya and Renamon ^^^^^^^  
  
Renamon was watching Takuya carefully. Then Takuya make a little moan. "Where am I?" he asked. "You are in a safe place from Daemon," said Renamon "Who are you?" asked Takuya. "I was your mothers tamer before but now I am yours since she have grown up and yea" she said to Takuya and gave him the D-arc and the cards that had been Rika`s things. "Okay but what is this?" he asked as he got the D-arc and the cards. "It's called a D-ark and with the cards you can get me to digivolve or make  
  
me do other things" she said with a smile. "Okay that's cool but can I sleep a little I am really tired" he said and falls fast asleep before she could say anything.  
  
Sometime later the others come.  
  
"Hey Renamon is he okay," Shinya asked in a worried voice. "Yea he is okay he just want to sleep he was very tired" she said. "Okay" said Shinya "Then all we have to do now is to make a plan" said Ken "Yea" said the others  
  
TBC 


	14. The mystery is solve NEW

Flamon is back to the real world  
  
The mystery is solve  
  
"Hey you woke up," said Kouji as he bent down to Takuya. "Yea" he answers. "How do you feel?" Kouji asked "I have been better you know" he said as they begin to laughed. "Do you want to hear our plan" Kouji asked, "Yea of course I do" Takuya said as he sat up to hear about the plan. "Well we will first wait for the older digidestine for help. And then we will use you as bait to get Daemon out and when we have got him where we want. Tai`s Wargreymon will get you out of there and we will attack him from every where and then we have won" Kouji said and all response he got from Takuya was that he looked at him with widen eyes. " You guys will use me as bait" Takuya said to Kouji "Yea. And I have not been with planing one bit of this plane that is the others beside me, Shinya, Renamon and Gulimon." Kouji said.  
  
"What Shinya is here," Takuya shouted to Kouji. "Yes and your parents said that Shinya could go so you can't say anything to him. And so you know he has been really worried about you" Kouji said with a  
  
smile. "So what are the others doing now." Takuya asked "They are getting ready to the battle and I promise you that Daemon will not get you this time" Kouji said "I can't get capture this time or else he will get to much power of the Legendary power I have of all the Legendary warriors." Takuya said in his sad voice "What legendary power Takuya" Kouji asked, "Well when Daemon kidnap me he told me every thing. He said why I become Flamon was because when I was born in the real world I was over the half digimon that will say that I am more digimon then human. I know the doctors in many years have check me many times because it was something strange about me. So when we go true the portal my digimon body took in its place when we was thrown true the portal. And why I am half digimon is because that the legendary warriors of the ten have all their souls and they strongest power in me. And with that power Daemon can us it on him self to become stronger Kouji. Every time he has absorb some of that power then I will just power it up to the normal again. The strongest power of the Legendary digimon of the ten will no one get out of me but they can copy them and yea" Takuya said with tears in his eyes and just hugged Kouji while he just rubbed his back. "Then we can hope its not true then Takuya." Kouji said as he tried to comfort Takuya " But it is The Legendary digimon of the ten have come to me in the castle to try to comfort me of what was happening" Takuya said as he just buried his face in Kouji`s chest. "Okay we tell the others when they are all here okay" Kouji said as he tried all he can to comfort Takuya. Takuya just nodded and just cry more in Kouji`s chest.  
  
TBC 


	15. The talk NEW

Flamon is back to the real world.  
  
The talk  
  
Takuya had fallen asleep in Kouji`s arms and the others had come so Takuya had told every one what he told Kouji. "Okay Agumon you must be really fast to get Takuya out of the area when Daemon comes or else we are in trouble you know" Tai said to his partner. "You don't have to tell me many times you know and I will not fail you. I will promise you" Agumon said back. "Okay." Said Tai. "But when will we begin?" asked Kari "Why not now" said Junpei. "Yea so we can get that digimon out of the world," said Davis. "Hey what about Takuya he will not be able to help us very much if we will send him out there when all he can now is to sit and lying on the ground and sleep" Matt said as he saw the how Kouji was taking this. "Thanks" said Kouji to Matt. "No problem I know how it is I been in the same part as you before" he said back and smiled at him as Kouji smiled back. "But when shall we begin then?" asked Tai "Well we can wait to Takuya thinks he can run again" said Matt "Okay then we wait to then," said Tai as he watch the fire. Matt walks to Kouji and sat down beside him. "Are you okay" He asked Kouji "Yea but I don't know if Takuya is" He said and Matt notice the sad look in his eyes. "Hey don't worry I will promise you that I will not let the others use Takuya while he is sick" Matt said "Me to" said Tai as he come to them and sit down beside Matt. "Thanks" said Kouji with a smile. "Well I have a question are you two together" Tai asked as he lean against Matt. "Yea" Kouji said as he blushed. "Are you?" he asked "Yea we are" Matt said to him "But I think you shall get some sleep while we will guard to its someone others turn." Tai said to Kouji "Okay good night and Kouji leans against the tree with Takuya in his arms.  
  
TBC 


	16. Get ready to use the plan NEW

Flamon is back to the real world.  
  
Get ready to use the Plan  
  
"Hey Kouji what happened yesterday after the talk" Takuya asked as he just woke up.  
  
"Nothing much just that we will begin our plan when you can run again" he said sleepy as he to just woke up. "I am much better today so we can just begin that stupid plan," he said as Kouji begin to laughed at what Takuya just told. "Yea I can say to the others that you are ready." Said Kouji and leave Takuya alone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^ To the others ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Well I and Ken will be there. Kouji and his gang will be there and there and there. Kari and Yolei will be there. Tk and Cody will be there. Tai, Matt and Shinya will wait for Takuya and Wargreymon there. Sora and Mimi will be there and Izzy and Joe will be there. Okay do every one understand where they shall be?" asked Davis "Yea sure" said every one. "Hey every one Takuya said he is ready to begin with our plan," said Kouji as he walks up to the others. "Great then we can begin." Said Davis "Okay I and Kouji will go and get Takuya" said Matt as they begin to walk away. "Okay see you soon," said Tk.  
  
"Kouji are you sure Takuya will be okay" asked Matt "It was him who said it" Kouji answer back "Okay" he said as they begin to come to the sleeping place to Kouji and Takuya. "Hey Takuya are you ready to go to the others?" asked Kouji "Yea I and Renamon was just talking" Takuya said "Okay" said Kouji Takuya begin to walk to Kouji and Matt as Renamon walk beside him. "Takuya are you sure you are up to this?" Matt asked him "Yea I am the food and the sleep was all I needed remember I am a digimon now," said Takuya "Yea that's right sorry." Said Matt As they walk there. "Hey Takuya are you ready for the plan." Asked Davis "Yea I am ready and Renamon asked me if I could ask where she will be," said Takuya  
  
"Oh yea she will be with Matt, Tai and Shinya." Said Davis. "Okay lets start then" said Tai Then Renamon come from nowhere. "Takuya Daemon is not far away he is right around the corner." Said Renamon to Takuya. "What" said Takuya. "Okay then every one get to the place they will hide and Agumon warp digivolve and Renamon go with Shinya. And Takuya you will just be here and wait to Daemon comes and then Wargreymon come and get you okay then lets go" said Davis "Okay" said the rest Then Takuya was left alone. "Well is it not Takuya why are you alone here by yourself" said Daemon as he laughed.  
  
TBC 


	17. The fight NEW

Flamon is back to the real world.  
  
The fight.  
  
"Well is it not Takuya why is you alone here by yourself" said Daemon as he laughed. Takuya backed away from Daemon while Daemon walks forward to Takuya. Then without warning Wargreymon come from no where and took Takuya in his arms and fly to Tai and his group. "Hey come back here with him," yelled Daemon to Wargreymon "I don't think so stupid" said Wargreymon back as he just stood in the air with Takuya in his arms  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^ To Tai and his group ^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Tai what are Wargreymon doing" Matt asked "I don't know why he doesn't come back here and just stand there with Takuya in his arms." Said Tai back to Matt  
  
^^^^^^^^ Back to Wargreymon and Daemon ^^^^^^^^  
  
Daemon send one of his attacks to Wargreymon but he just dodge the attack. "What do you want with him Daemon" said Wargreymon to Daemon as he just stood in the air. "All I want with him is the power he has so give him to me now" said Daemon. "But what will you use the power to?" asked Wargreymon. "I will use it to take over the real world and the digital world. If you don't know if I get the power in me I will get some new power and my others will just power up and no one can stop me then." He said and then flies up to the air. "I did not know you could fly," said Takuya and Wargreymon together. "Well I can and here" he said as he send his evil inferno to them. "Held on Takuya," said Wargreymon as he begins to fly fast to get out of the way to the attack. Then Daemon got hit by an attack from Metalgarurumon. "Thanks" said Takuya and Wargreymon together. "No problem but just get back now" he said back. "Okay" they both said. Then Daemon come from nowhere and throw Wargreymon and Takuya to the ground with him. "Now all you have to do is to give the boy to me and no one gets hurt." He said as he tried to get Takuya from Wargreymon but then he got attacked from Beowolfmon. "Leave Takuya alone" he yelled to Daemon "Cant you digimon just let me take him and leave me alone" he said and was angry now. "Sorry we will not let you take Takuya" said Imperialdramon FM as he comes with the rest of the digimon. "Wargreymon take Takuya away from here okay" Lovemon said to Wargreymon. "Fine good luck." he said and flies away from the battle. "Now every one use your strongest attack." Said Beowolfmon. "Okay" said every one as they send their attack to Daemon and an explosion happened and smoke vent every where. When the smoke clear Daemon stood there without some pain. "What happened" said Kazemon. "Well the power from the boy have make me stronger you know and when I have got some more power no one can stop me" he said and start to laughed again. "We have a problem," said Megakabuterimon. "Well we have to try all our forms first. Lovemon and Beetlemon I need your spirits" said Kouji as he had de-evolved. "Okay" they said and de-evolve. "Thunder to light," said Junpei "Darkness to light," said Kouichi  
  
"Unite spirit evolution," said Kouji as the digi cods just surround his body. When the gods was gone Magnagarurumon stood where Kouji had stand. "Wow that was cool," said Davis. "Let's see if you can fight me Daemon" he said and starts to attack Daemon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^ To Tai and his group ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Do you think Magnagarurumon can take down Daemon Tai" Shinya asked "I don't know Shinya" he said "Gulimon are you ready to fight" Shinya asked his partner. "I have been ready the whole time here so I am ready" said Gulimon "Okay" Shinya said and took a card and "CARD SLASH! Digivolution activate," he said and "Gulimon digivolve to Growlmon" he shouted out. "Cool hey Renamon can you do that to" Takuya asked Renamon and she nodded. "Hey I think we wait to send out Renamon if it shall be some other digimon here okay." Matt said "Okay" said Takuya. "CARD SLASH! Matrix Digivolution activate" Said Shinya as Growlmon was on the place where Magnagarurumon where fighting Daemon. "Growlmon Matrix digivolve to Wargrowlmon" "That's cool little bro," said Takuya to Shinya. "Hey can I get to try a little to here" said Wargrowlmon. "Yea sure" said Magnagarurumon. "Hey Shinya you know the new D-arc you got to get to Digivolve Takuya to a mega." Said Matt "Shinya have a D-arc to get me to my mega form?" Takuya asked, "Yea I got it here" he said and took it out of his pocket. "Cool then I can beat that guy up," Takuya said as he saw the D-arc "But how can I make Takuya digivolve" Shinya asked. "Hey I found a card in the castle when we where searching for Takuya a blue card." Renamon said and gave the card to Shinya. "Hey what is it with Shinya" Takuya asked as his eyes went blue. "CARD SLASH! Ancient warp Digivolve activate" he said and Takuya was covered in flames. "Flamon Ancient warp digivolve to" Flames cover his body and made a big like dinosaur form with wings on its back. "Ancientgreymon" he shouted as he was done with the transform. "Wow I got Takuya to Digivolve to Ancientgreymon one of the legendary warriors of ten who Takuya told me about." Shinya said and was happy of the sight of his big brother. "That was cool," said Tai as he saw the big Dinosaur a little bigger then Imperialdramon. "Then its my turn to fight with Daemon" said Ancientgreymon and start to take of in the air. "Hey Daemon why not take some one that is like strong some you" shouted Ancientgreymon to Daemon. Daemon looked to Ancientgreymon in horror. "How did you manage digivolve to Ancientgreymon?" he asked in fear. "My little brother help me." He said. "Well take this" said Daemon and used evil inferno on him. The attack did not work on Ancientgreymon. Ancientgreymon used hid Gaia tornado attack on Daemon. It did not hurt so much on him. "What happened?" said Ancientgreymon. "Well with the power I have taken from you I have got much stronger you know" he said and start to laughed at Ancientgreymon. Then Ancientgreymon begin to light very sharp red. And his eyes light Daemon Deamon backed away.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Deamon as he backed away from the glowing Ancientgreymon. "I will use the power the ten legendary warriors used to defeat Lucemon" he said "The power that defeat Lucemon." He said in fear. "Yes and get ready to be destroyed" Ancientgreymon said as his body glowed more powerful.  
  
He opened his mouth and a strange light formed in his mouth. "Ancient power he yelled as a powerful beam shout out of his mouth and on Daemon The area Ancientgreymon and Daemon was on exploded and smoke fills the whole area. It took a long time before the smoke was gone. It was a big hole where they had been standing. "Where is Takuya" yelled Shinya when he saw no one there and begin to cry. He run to the hole and when he saw down he saw a yellow digiegg with the mark of the legendary warrior of fire and the mark Takuya had on his cap and T-shirt. He run downs to the egg and took it up. "Hey Takuya are you okay why are you an egg now" he asked with tears in his eyes. "Hey Shinya its no danger he is just in the digiegg because he used to much energy and when he is done with the healing in the egg he will come back I promise you." Said Tai as the others nodded to show him that it was right. "When do you think he is finish?" Shinya asked. "I don't know but the time will come" he said and lifted him up in his arms. "I walk you home," said Tai as he smiles down to Shinya who was in his arms and hugging the digiegg.  
  
TBC 


	18. memory gone NEW

Flamon is back to the real world.  
  
Memory gone.  
  
It's been one week since the defeat of Daemon. All the digidestine, the legendary warriors and Takuya`s family was siting around the digiegg and waiting to the egg to hatch. "Hey do you think the egg will hatch soon" asked Shinya and then the digiegg start to glow. Shinya took it up and then a poof was heard and the light that come out of the egg formed to a form of Flamon and when the light was gone Flamon was standing there. "Takuya" Shinya shouted as he hugged Takuya tightly. He just blinked strangely at Shinya. "What is it Takuya?" Shinya asked as he let go of him. Takuya backed away from every one and looked afraid on every one as he comes to the wall. "I want my mommy" was all he said in fear Rika walk to Takuya took him in her arms and walks up and leaves every one in the room where they have been in and lock the door.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^ In the room ^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Okay Takuya mommy is here you have noting to worry about" she said and rubbed his back. "Okay" he said and leans on her and feels her hand on his fur as she rubbed his back. "Now don't worry I will be right back with some food" do you want something else?" she asked. "Can you tell me who the boy was the one that hugged me" he asked as he shiver. "It's your little brother Shinya" she said "My little brother Shinya?" He said, as he looked really confused. "Yea you was in a battle and then you turn to a digiegg because you want to save the others." She said to him. Then she notices tears in his face. "Takuya what is it?" She asked him in a worried voice. "I can't remember anything then a boy with the name Kouji and he have black hair in a ponytail and blue eyes and yea" he said as he felt his mom took him in a comfortable hug and let him cry on her shoulder. "Don't worry you will remember if you want I can send the boy you remember up with the food so you can talk to him and maybe he can help you to remember more." She said to him. "Okay" was all he said as he lies down on his bed and see his mother go out.  
  
"Why can't I remember anything he said as he felt his tears fall down his cheek." Then his D-tector come out of nowhere and go right in his hand and a face come on the screen. "Who are you?" he asked. "I am Agunimon and I will tell you something before Kouji comes okay" "Okay" was all Takuya said. "Well in the battle you used all your energy and because of that you turned to a digiegg. But when it has go a week you will get your memory back and after that week you will become a human again" said Agunimon. "I am a human" Takuya asked Agunimon "Yes and you are the chosen child of fire and to have the powers of the legendary digimon of the ten. And when you die as human as normal age you will turn to a digiegg and send to the digital world and in the temple of the legendary warriors of the ten. And when you hatch there you will become the warrior of the digital world and protect so it will be no evil there." Said Agunimon "Okay" said Takuya as the screen went black and Kouji comes in with the food. "Hey I heard you only remember me of all things so she sent me up to be with you." Said Kouji as he walks to Takuya and places the food on the little table he had in his room. "So do you remember something new" he asked  
  
"Only that you said that you loved me" said Takuya and Kouji blushes. "Well yea" he said only back to Takuya. "Can you say to me if we are together or not" Takuya asked him. "Well I think I should not tell you that and we can try and remember something else" said Kouji to Takuya and he only nodded in answer to Kouji. "Well Agunimon talks to me when my mom walk out and to you got in and told me what happened and he said that all my memory will be back in a week and I will turn to my human form after a week I get my memory back." Takuya said and smiles back to Kouji. "Well that's good but I think you shall eat now and then sleep for a while okay" said Kouji to Takuya and he nodded and begins to eat the food he got. Kouji just smiled at the sight.  
  
TBC 


	19. Back to normal NEW

Flamon is back to the real world.  
  
Back to Normal.  
  
Its been one week and six days since Takuya come out of the digiegg and his memory is back and this day all the legendary warriors and all the digidestine plus Shinya shall have a little party for the defeat of Daemon.  
  
"Hey Kouji how are you cooking?" Takuya asked for fun. "The same" was all Kouji said as he and Takuya sat on the couch. And Izumi, Kouichi, Junpei and Tomoki were in the kitchen and cooking food to the party.  
  
^^^^^^^^^ In the Kitchen ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What's wrong Izumi?" Tomoki asked as he saw Izumi crying. "Oh it's nothing," she said. Then Kouichi walked to Izumi. "Hey Izumi do you think I could talk to you alone" Kouichi asked. "Yea sure" she said and walkout with Kouichi.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" she asked. "Well you remember yesterday when you finally asked Takuya" he said. "Yea I remember" she said in a sad voice.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey Takuya do you think I could talk to you alone?" she asked Takuya. "Yea sure" he said and told Kouji that he would just talk alone with Izumi and he nodded.  
  
"What do you want to talk me alone about Izumi?" he asked Izumi. "Well I want to tell you that I love you" she said and blushes. "Well you see Izumi, Kouji and I are together now. But we can be best fiends" said Takuya to try get Izumi happy again. "Yea we can" she said and kiss Takuya on the mouth and slide her tongue in his mouth. They stood like that a little and then Izumi stooped because she needed air. Then she saw Takuya in shock and she turn around and run out.  
  
*End of the Flashback*  
  
"Well I think you should not take it so hard and Takuya told me he that he promise you that he will not tell Kouji if you do not want that he shall know what happened and I promise him that I would tell you today," he said. "Typical Takuya" she said and giggled. "Yea" Kouichi said and giggled to. "Oh the others have come," he said as he and Izumi walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Kouji and Takuya I need to say something to you both." Izumi said as she run to them. "What is it Izumi" Kouji asked. "Well first congratulation Kouji you got Takuya and Takuya sorry what happened yesterday I was not my self so Kouji don't blame Takuya that I kissed him or else you get something really to worry about" she said to them. "You kissed him" Kouji asked Izumi "Yes do you have something to say so say it to me and not Takuya" Izumi said to Kouji "No I have nothing but thanks for the congratulation." Kouji said and smiled to Izumi. "You are welcome," she said as the three smiles to each other's. "Izumi"  
  
asked Davis "Yes" she said "I just want to say I love you," he said fast to her. "You do," she said happily to him and then she looked at Takuya and Kouji who nodded to her to go on. "Well I like you to" she said and smiles. And then Davis and Izumi walked away and leave Kouji and Takuya alone.  
  
Takuya and Kouji looked to all the others who was together and the one that did not have some one.  
  
Kouichi and Kari, Yolei and ken and Davis and Izumi who had finally get together. And Tai and Matt who had walk in a room to be alone. Then Takuya begin to feel strange. "Kouji I don't feel so good" he said to Kouji "What's wrong" he asked with worry and then Takuya past out and fall but Kouji took him in his arms and all the others run to them. "What's wrong with Takuya?" Izumi asked in a worried voice. "I don't know"  
  
said Kouji and then a stream of digicodes surround Takuya`s body and when it was gone Takuya was finally human again. "Wow that was cool" said Shinya when he saw what just happened And then Takuya make a little moan and every one except Kouji backed away to make some space to them. "What happened?" asked Takuya as he opens his eyes. "You just turned back to human," said Kouji as he smiles down to Takuya and Takuya smiles back to him. "That's good to hear" he said "But I wasn't gone one week this time or was I?" he asked "No just some minutes" Kouji said "That's better then a week" Takuya said back and every one begins to laugh. "Well now I want to see how it is to kiss you when you don't have fur in your face" Kouji said to Takuya and he just grinned back to Kouji. And then they kissed as every one watch them. "I love you Kouji" said Takuya to Kouji and he just smiled. "I love you to Takuya" was all Kouji said and kissed him.  
  
The end.  
  
I want to thank Kaya kyra who have helped me. And the people who have review who is: KellyQ, GemmaniGirl, Fruitloop Trooper, Alex Warlorn, Jessica, Paige Minamoto and Drager. And when i have write finish some of my other storys i will write a sequel to this story. 


End file.
